Lock the Door, Boys
by QuesoPwnz
Summary: So, ever wondered what exactly goes on during that smexy audio clip? Well, now you can read it! X3 NaruSasu lots of lemons! Possible two-shot...


**Ok, this is a short story of what I think happens before, during, and after the audio clip "Lock the Door, Boys" from the Oh! Naruto Nippon! radio show thing. I found it randomly one day and it is awesome. Total proof of NaruSasu. I might put a link to the audio and the translation on my profile, but I don't know. Or you could send me a message and give me your email and I'll email it to you. :3 Anyway, this idea was giving to me from my beta, who I love dearly 3 3 3, and she wanted it to be my practice at REAL lemons… _ Yeah, this is my first lemon to ever be read by others, sooooo… please be gentle with your remarks (if you have any). I own nothing and I used the REAL translation in this, so, I'm not making it up. X3 Anyway, enjoy! :D**

**O_O Lock the Door, Boys**

Once again, Kakashi was late for their meeting. All of team seven, minus the teacher, was there at the usual bridge meeting place, waiting to leave on a two day long mission. Sakura was pacing, muttering about how Kakashi-sensei is never on time, and how she should have stayed home a few extra hours. Naruto and Sasuke were both leaning against the railing. Naruto, with his back on the rail, was watching their pink haired companion walk back and forth, where Sasuke, who was leaning over the rail with his arms folded on top of it, was studying the rippling blue water flowing by underneath them.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke and almost choked. The way the midmorning sun was reflecting on the water made it look like the boy's porcelain-like skin was glowing, causing him to appear even prettier than usual, in Naruto's opinion. Yes, he thought that his male teammate was pretty. Was there anything wrong with that? Especially when it's true?

Naruto looked back at Sakura and grinned at how she was turned away from them, arms crossed and still muttering curses at their teacher. Slowly, Naruto slid closer to Sasuke, who apparently didn't notice the blond's presence. Some ninja he was. Naruto smirked and leaned down toward his ear. Luckily, Naruto had grown taller than the Uchiha over the last year, which he was thankful for, because now he got to look down on him instead of up.

"Hey Sasuke." he whispered. The raven shivered noticeably and glared at him. He was about to tell Naruto off when Kakashi poofed onto the bridge.

"FINALLY!!" Sakura yelled, throwing her arms in the arm in exasperation. After two years one would think that their teacher would show up on time, at least every once and awhile anyway. Naruto frowned. His plans to make Sasuke flustered and uncomfortable were foiled. Damn.

"Sorry, there was this little kitten," Kakashi noticed Sasuke perk up, "and it was stuck in a tree and I couldn't just leave it there. So I saved it and took it and gave it to Iruka so he could take care of it while we're gone before I can find it a suitable home." Wow. That one actually sounded legit.

As they headed out to the forest, Kakashi walked next to Sasuke. "I noticed that you seemed interested in my excuse after I mentioned the kitten." The only reason he knew the boy was listening to him was the change in his posture. "I could let you keep it if you want. It does need a home, and you're a cat person, right?"

Sasuke glanced down, a light blush appearing on his cheeks, which Naruto, who was walking on the other side of Sasuke, had picked up on. "Y-yeah." Kakashi smiled, patting him on the shoulder, and saw the heated glare that was being sent at him from his blond student. Apparently he doesn't like it when people touch Sasuke. He grinned knowingly at Naruto before doing a weird hand sign and speeding his pace to walk alongside Sakura. Naruto was left sputtering at the suggestive indication, his face red.

"What are you flipping out about, usuratonkachi?" Sasuke looked at him with a bored expression. Naruto looked away, not wanting him so see how red his face was. Honestly, when your teacher hints that he wants two of his students to do THAT, you tend to get a little embarrassed.

"Nothing that concerns you, teme." Lie. Like hell was Naruto going to straight out and say that Kakashi made a suggestion for him to fuck Sasuke.

"KAKASHI DID WHAT?!" he choked out. Naruto looked at him in surprise.

"How did you know what I was thinking?"

"You weren't thinking, dobe! You were talking out loud!" Sasuke shouted. Naruto's eyes widened and shot in front of him. He sighed in relief when he saw that Sakura and Kakashi were far ahead of them and out of earshot. Sasuke stopped walking and grabbed him by the collar, pulling him back to stop too. "Now WHAT did you say Kakashi did?" he demanded.

"U-Uhh…" Naruto fiddled with his thumbs, "N-nothing…"

"Naruto." Sasuke ground out. "Did he really do THAT?"

"N-no… M-maybe… Yes…" he squeaked out. "But, it doesn't matter, does it? I-I mean, it's just Kakashi-sensei being his perverted self, right?" he laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "It's not like… I want too… Or anything…" Naruto looked away and cursed at himself. Damn he was a bad liar.

Obviously Sasuke picked up on his sucky lying skills, hints the blush that formed on his face, but decided to ignore it and start walking again. Naruto followed his movements with his eyes. The fact that Sasuke didn't do anything after he basically admitted to wanting to fuck him was really turning him on.

"Dobe, stop staring at my ass and come on." Snapping out of his stupor, Naruto started running after him.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"We're staying the night here?" Sakura questioned in disbelief. There, standing in front of team seven, was an old inn. It had to be at least a few hundred years old. Kakashi smiled at his students.

"Now, now, it's not that bad. They remodeled the inside so it's up to date."

Sasuke sighed in relief. He REALLY didn't want to deal with an old timey bathroom. They all walked into the inn and, just like Kakashi had said, it was perfectly modern.

"Okay, the rooming arrangements are the same as always. Sakura, you have the first room, and then mine, and Naruto, Sasuke, you guys will have the last one." Kakashi stated as they made their way up the stairs that led to their rooms. "Dinner will be in two hours. Feel free to do _anything_ in the meantime." the 'anything' was strongly emphasized toward Naruto.

Sakura walked into her room, not noticing the hint at the boys. Both Naruto's and Sasuke's face were red as they entered their own room. Naruto muttered curses at Kakashi under his breath. Sasuke was in front of him and he bent over to remove his shoes. Naruto hadn't stopped walking, seeing that he his mind was elsewhere, and proceeded to run right into Sasuke, causing the both them to fall on the floor. Sasuke was firmly pressed, stomach down, on the ground by Naruto's weight.

This situation wasn't helping Naruto's problem at all. Well, it was helping it GROW if that counted. Sasuke's eyes widened at the feel of Naruto's hard lower half being pressed against his ass. And the part that he didn't want to admit, even to himself, was that the feeling was making him hard as well. "Na… Naruto…" he groaned out.

Naruto clenched his eyes closed at the way Sasuke had said his name. "God, Sasuke, are you _trying_ to make me rape you?" to show his point he pushed against Sasuke harder. Sasuke gaped then bit his lip, trying to hold in his moan. There was no way that he was going to cave into this. If Kakashi found out that they actually did it, he didn't even want to know what he'd do. Naruto suddenly lifted off of Sasuke, causing him to almost whimper at the loss of contact, but he was stopped by being flipped over and having his lips crushed by Naruto's.

Sasuke would have melted in to the kiss, but he saw that the door was wide open. He struggled at shoving the other boy off him. Naruto growled at him, obviously not liking the fact that he was pushed away. He was about to jump back on the raven but was stopped by Sasuke's hand pointing behind him.

"Naru…door…" he breathed out heavily. Naruto looked behind him and kicked the door closed before he turned his attention back to the boy pressed under him. Slowly he lowered his head back down, looking Sasuke dead in the eyes as he did so. "Sasuke… I-" all other words were cut off when Sasuke leaned the rest of the way up and kissed him.

Well, there goes Sasuke's plan of saying no. He could tell that Naruto would be on top of things if they went all the way. Not that he minded. Sasuke happened to like being dominated by Naruto like this.

Their kiss intensified and Naruto was practically eating Sasuke's face. Sasuke turned away, breaking the kiss, having the need to breathe more than ever. Naruto took the opportunity to start kissing and licking at his neck, loving the way it made Sasuke shiver and moan. He pushed his hips down harder on Sasuke's, causing them both to breathe in sharply.

"S-Sasuke…" Naruto licked his cheek, leaving a trail of saliva on Sasuke's deeply flushed face. He lowered his hands to the bottom of Sasuke's shirt, pulling it off of him hastily. Sasuke was going along with him, and that fact alone made him want the Uchiha even more. Naruto trailed his tongue along Sasuke's collar bone, his hands kneading his sides. "I want you so bad…" he murmured into the pale flesh.

"N-Naruto…" Sasuke moaned, removing his hands from the blond's hair and sliding them up under the back of Naruto's shirt, running them over firm muscles. He groaned, griping Naruto's back tightly, when he started to lick one of his nipples. Naruto started to palm Sasuke's erection. "God… Naruto…" he huffed out between pants for air. "I-if you're… going to fuck me… get on with it… already… dammit!"

Naruto looked up at him with slightly glazed over eyes. Damn, Sasuke's language was turning him on even more. He sat up and looked down at the disheveled boy underneath him. "Are you serious?" he asked cautiously. Sure he wanted to ravish him senseless, but he wouldn't do anything without Sasuke's permission.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and yanked on Naruto's shirt. "If I… didn't want you too… I wouldn't have… said that… Dobe." he said, still trying to get his breath back. Naruto got the hint and threw off his shirt, then leaned down to capture Sasuke's lips in a gentle kiss. His hands fumbled with Sasuke's pants, so he just settled for tugging them off fiercely, underwear and all.

Sasuke gasped when the material roughly ran over his erection, but it was soon replaced with a moan when Naruto gripped it within his hand, pumping it slowly. Naruto used his other hand and started to remove his own pants. Naruto gave a shaky sighed when the cool air hit his heated skin.

"A-ahh…!" Sasuke was gripping at Naruto's shoulders as he leaned down and ran his tongue along his hardened member before taking it into his mouth completely. Naruto continued to slide his tongue around it, still rubbing that part that was exposed. "N-Naruto… I… Ngh!" Naruto pulled away after Sasuke's release, wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand.

Sasuke breathed heavily, sweat running down his face and body, and placed his hand on his forehead. His cheeks were flushed from both exertion and embarrassment. He had come _way_ to fast. Sasuke felt Naruto stand up and opened his eyes. Naruto was looking around the room, probably for lube or something.

"Hmm…" he scratched his head before stumbling over their discarded clothing to the nightstand beside the bed. He quickly searched through the drawers and let out a snicker when he found what he was looking for.

Sasuke looked at him in confusion but Naruto hid whatever it was behind his back and went back over to him. "Nar-" he was cut off as Naruto started to kiss him again. He slid his arms up around the blond's shoulders and buried his hands into his crazy hair. Naruto started to pump Sasuke again, wanting to make him hard once more, which wasn't a very challenging thing to do. Naruto had started to nip at Sasuke's neck again.

"Naruto… what was that…?" he breathed out. He felt Naruto smirk into his skin before he pulled away and held up a small bottle labeled "Kakashi's special lotion". Apparently their teacher had visited their room before hand. Sasuke let out an annoyed huff.

"Heheheh," Naruto laughed, "A ninja must see through deception, eh?" He leaned down and gave Sasuke a quick kiss on his dampened forehead before snapping opened the bottle of "lotion". He quickly coated a few fingers and slid his hand behind Sasuke after spreading the flushed raven's legs, lightly poking at his entrance. He slowly pushed one digit through the ring of tight muscles. Sasuke gasped at the feeling. Naruto started kissing his neck and shoulders as a second finger entered soon afterward, causing him to gasp again and grip onto the floor. Naruto started to make a scissoring motion with his fingers, trying to stretch Sasuke out some.

Sasuke jolted when they brushed against a certain spot that made a huge amount of pleasure surge through him. He grabbed Naruto's wrist and slowly pulled his fingers out of his ass and spread his legs even further apart. Naruto stared at him incredulously.

"Sasuke….. You…"

Sasuke's grip on Naruto's wrist tightened. "I… can't hold… it any longer…" he breathed while panting.

Naruto chuckled a little before grabbing the bottle up again and coating himself thoroughly and lining himself up with Sasuke's hole. "You said it… ok?"

He pushed Sasuke's legs open more as he slowly entered him. Sasuke let out a choked gasp as tears started to form in his eyes. Naruto pushed all the way in and let out a shaky breath from the tight warmth surrounding him. Sasuke clenched his eyes shut and arched up into Naruto. "…Naruto…" He gasped again, breathing hard.

Naruto looked at him in concern. "Are you hurt?" he strained out, breathing becoming tougher for him. Sasuke opened his eyes halfway.

"A little bit…. dammit…" he grunted out. He moved his hips down, pushing Naruto deeper within him. Naruto groaned, realizing that he could move and started to thrust in and out slowly. Both of their breaths became ragged and quick paced. Naruto sped up his movements and started up on pumping him again. Sasuke was freaking hot and tight and Naruto didn't know how long he could hold out for. Sasuke moaned, sliding his hands under Naruto's arms and grabbed at his back. Naruto brushed against that certain spot and Sasuke panted, clenching even tighter around him.

"I… hated you… too… ahhhhh" he released inside of him, still thrusting deep a few times. Naruto hit Sasuke's prostate dead on and he dug his fingers into Naruto's back.

"Ngh… AHHH!" he gasped a few times as he cummed in Naruto's hand and partially on his own stomach. They both breathed deeply for a while, neither wanting to speak. Sasuke was staring at Naruto through half lidded, cloudy, dark eyes.

"Staring at me like that embarrasses me." Naruto tried to pout but ended up cracking. "Haha… hahahaha!"

"Hn."

"SASUKE-KUN!!" the door opened revealing Sakura.

"AH!?" Naruto gaped at her in surprise. Her virgin eyes widened at the sight in front of here. Naruto and Sasuke, her Sasuke-kun, were on the floor, sweaty, naked, and Naruto was currently still buried deep within the Uchiha's ass.

"AAHHHHHH !" she screamed and ran away, slamming the door closed behind her.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at the shaking door and groaned, both muttering "Why?".

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura bolted for Kakashi's room and began pounding on it franticly. "KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!" she cried out in panic. Slowly but surely the door opened, Kakashi rubbed at his eye sleepily.

"What is it, Sakura?" he muttered out grouchily. He had been having a rather nice dream about his favorite book turning into a movie. Sakura started spewing what she had witnessed, tears rolling down her cheeks. There was no way that _her_ Sasuke-kun was gay. Kakashi saw Naruto run out of his room. He was sweaty and only wearing his boxers, therefore proving Sakura's accusations correct. Once he saw Kakashi he started to make motions for him to not tell her anything, and make her forget somehow.

Kakashi settled for hitting her in the back of the neck quickly, causing her to fall unconscious. He didn't want to ruin the boys' fun now, did he? Naruto sighed as Kakashi carried the pink haired girl into her room, laying her onto the bed.

"Thanks…" he rubbed his temples in irritation and headed back to his room. Really, was it necessary for her to come barging in like that? Naruto had wanted a second round too. But now Sasuke probably was fully dressed and waiting for him to come back so he could chew him out. He sighed and opened the door, only to look up and choke, almost dying from a nosebleed. Sasuke was lying on the bed, naked, and his ass was practically sticking up in the air.

"S-Sasuke…" he growled out, wiping his nose. Said raven turned his head toward him, his hair all disheveled and going every-which-way, and smirked seductively. Naruto thought he was going to die from blood loss. Or from his loins bursting. Whichever one happened first. Lucky for him, Sasuke apparently wanted a second round too.

"Naruto." Sasuke purred out, lifting himself onto hands and knees. Naruto shut the door and quickly made his way back to Sasuke, kicking off his blue boxers on the way there. He slid onto the bed behind him and ran his tanned hands up Sasuke's smooth, pale legs to grip onto his firm ass. He leaned over the other boy, licking along his spine. Sasuke shivered and released a lengthy moan, closing his eyes.

Naruto spread Sasuke's legs further away from each other with his knees and slowly pushed his cheeks apart, lowering his head back down to kiss one of them. He opened his mouth and rolled his tongue across it, leading toward Sasuke's previously widened hole. Naruto licked at his entrance before plunging his tongue into the warm heat.

Sasuke whimpered and fisted the sheets beneath him, pushing back into Naruto as he tongue fucked him. The muscle thrust in a few more times before being removed and ran down Sasuke's thigh. Naruto flipped him onto his side and threw one of the pale legs over his shoulder, the other being pressed down onto the bed, before thrusting his hardened member deep within him in one swift motion. Sasuke's back arched as he let loose a particularly loud moan. Damn Naruto for being so rough with him… Not that he really minded…

"Ugh… Sasuke…" Naruto ground out panting, quickening his movements. Sasuke reached up and pulled his head down, crashing their lips together in a heated kiss. Naruto bit at his bottom lip before running his tongue over it to sooth the pain he may have caused. Sasuke's cry, when a Naruto brushed against his prostate, was muffled by the mouth covering his. He broke away, gasping for breath, Naruto started to plant kisses all along his jaw, nipping and sucking his neck.

Sasuke moaned again when Naruto fisted his neglected member and pumped it along time with his thrusts. Each one driving deeper and deeper. Sasuke panted deeply, sweat running down his heavily flushed face. Naruto hit his prostate head on. "F-fuck!" he choked out. Blue eyes opened and Naruto grinned down at him. The blond continued to hit that same spot over and over again, causing Sasuke to lose what little control he had left.

"Ahh! Ngh… Naruto…" Sasuke's internal walls closed down around Naruto when he came into the still moving tan hand. Naruto's breathing quickened as he thrust a few more times into the tightened heat before coming himself, coating Sasuke's insides.

"S-Sasuke…" he huffed out, connecting their lips again. This time the kiss being more gentle and passionate. Naruto pulled out of Sasuke and flopped down beside him, wiping his hand off on the sheets and closing his eyes. Sasuke looked at him tiredly and gave him a small smile, leaning toward the blond and placing a soft kiss on his slightly parted lips.

"Hmm…" Naruto hummed into the kiss and raised his hand to cup Sasuke's cheek. "Sooooo," he dragged out after pulling apart. "You ready for round three?"

OoOoOoOoOoO

**How was that for my first posted lemon? I was really nervous while writing it, knowing people would read it X3 Please tell me what you think! I have more planned for this, so stay tuned for more NaruSasu lemony goodness!! :D**


End file.
